1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a satellite broadcasting receiving and distribution system and more particularly to a broadcasting receiving and distribution system that will allow for the transmission of vertical and horizontal or left-hand circular and right-hand circular polarization signals simultaneously via a single coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite broadcasting has become very popular throughout the United States. Conventionally, broadcast signals are transmitted through an artificial satellite at very high frequencies. These frequencies are generally amplified and are processed by a particular device after received by an antenna or antennas and prior to application to a conventional home television set or the like.
Typically, broadcasting systems comprises an outdoor unit, generally associated with the antenna, and an indoor unit, generally associated with the television set, or the like. Both units, indoor and outdoor, are coupled via a coaxial cable.
A problem associated with these types of systems is that they are designed to accept signals through a line of sight. Accordingly, if the satellite is not visual from a building, then the signal cannot be transmitted. Thus, these systems are rendered useless for high-rises, hospitals, schools, and the like. These systems are limited in usage, and, as such, can only be utilized in residential homes.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,352 issued to Nakagawa et al. discloses a satellite broadcast receiving system. The system of Nakagawa et al. includes a plurality of antennas which, respectively, includes a plurality of output terminals. A plurality of receivers are attached to the change-over divider for selecting one of the antennas. Though this system does achieve one of its objects by providing for a simplified satellite system, it does, however, suffer a major shortcoming by not providing a means of receiving satellite broadcasting for individuals who are not in the direct line of sight to the antennas. This system is silent to the means of simultaneously transmitting vertical and horizontal polarized signals via a single coaxial cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,954 issued to Inoue et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,198 issued to Nagatomi both disclose yet another satellite system that includes an outdoor unit that is connected to a channel selector. In this embodiment, the satellite signal receiving apparatus receives vertically and horizontally polarized radiation signals at the side of a receiving antenna. The signals are then transmitted, selectively, to provide for either one of the vertically or horizontally polarized signals to be transferred. Hence, utilizing a switch allow for only one polarity to be transmitted. This design and configuration provides for one coaxial cable to be utilized, but does not provide for the vertical and horizontal signals to be transmitted simultaneously by this system selectively.
Systems have been attempted for transferring two frequencies on the same co-axial cable. Frequencies of the same polarity can easily be transmitted via a single co-axial cable, however, transmitting two signals, from two sources, each of different polarities can be a challenge. In some satellite configuration systems, once a timing diagram is plotted for the signals to be transmitted, it is seen that a forbidden path occurs between frequencies of 950 MHz and 1070 MHz, Inherently prohibiting the frequencies within that range to be transmitted successfully. Hence, it is desirable to obtain a system which will not allow for conversion to occur at frequencies of the forbidden conversion.
As seen in German Patent Number DE4126774-A1, signals can fall within the range of the forbidden path, thereby, providing for a non-working system. Additionally, this product, like the assembly disclosed in Japanese Application No. 63-293399 both disclose a system which receives a single signal and demultiplexed them into vertical and horizontal polarized signals. These systems are complex and require a numerous amount of components in order to employ the invention. This increase in components will inherently cause an increase in component failure.
Further, these systems fail to disclose a means of reconverting the signals into their original frequency and polarity, a necessity for satellite systems. Consequently, the system provides a signal which will not maintain its respective polarity.
Accordingly, it is seen that none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a broadcasting receiving and distribution system that will allow for the transmission of vertical and horizontal or left-hand circular and right-hand circular polarization signals to be transmitted successfully and simultaneously via a single coaxial cable. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.